The Story of Our Love (Ambrollins)
by MoxleyUnstable
Summary: The Story of the love between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Seth Rollins was on cloud nine when he got the news that WWE wanted to sign him. He signed a developmental contract and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling in September. He was primed and ready to live out his dreams of being in WWE. He successfully won his WWE debut dark match and was ready to begin his training in FCW. He was part of the first FCW 15 match and became the FCW 15 Champion. He felt like nothing could go wrong.

Until one day, he showed up, the man who will forever change Seth's life forever. Dean Ambrose also signed to FCW and he was a guy everyone wanted to avoid in the ring. Dean wanted Seth's title and he wasn't afraid to get in his face. There they stood, face to face, foreheads pressed against each other, neither side backing down. Dean stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the two toned man who had what he wanted. Seth stared back into the blue eyes of the man threatening to take what's his. Seth held up his belt smiling, staring down his foe. Dean looked at the belt and back at Seth, sizing him up. Seth was well built and muscular all around. Seth stared Dean down, sizing him up as well. Dean was also well built with large muscular arms, brown, short curly hair dripping with sweat.

Seth looked deep into Dean's eyes and felt he could get lost in them. Seth was lost in thought until Dean took a step forward, smiling at Seth, dimples on full display. "I challenge you to a match for that title" he said looking dead in Seth's face. Seth smirked and put the belt back on his shoulder, "You're on".

After the show, Seth was changing into his street clothes when Dean walked in, smiling. " You were awesome out there in the ring", he complimented. "Thanks man, you were too", Seth said, breaking out into a smile. "I look forward to our match. May the best man win", Dean said, extending his hand out. Seth stood up and gave him a firm handshake. " I will", Seth chuckled, causing Dean to laugh. After that, they walked to the parking lot, talking about many topics and exchanged numbers. Later that night, Seth was in bed thinking back to what happened during the day but mostly, he was thinking about Dean. Seth didn't know why but thinking about Dean caused him to break out in a huge smile and he couldn't wait to see him again. "What is going on?", he thought to himself, unsure of what this new feeling is.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Feelings

Chapter 2: Unknown Feelings

All night, Seth couldn't stop thinking of Dean. Dean's smile, his dimples, his arms, everything about Dean was clouding his mind. Seth had dreams of hanging out with Dean and just talk about any and everything. They were sitting on the couch, drinking and watching TV. Seth was having the time of his life and he couldn't be happier. Suddenly, Dean set down his beer bottle and turned to Seth with a serious expression on his face. He slowly leaned in and kissed Seth softly on the lips. Seth stared at him for a moment until he returned the kiss. Dean pulled back and pulled Seth down on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Seth took advantage and deepened the kiss as Dean slipped his hands into Seth's shirt, rubbing his hands down the smooth back of Seth. Seth sat up to remove his shirt and tossed it to the side and returned to kissing Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and sat up straight so Seth was sitting in his lap. He broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt and stared at Seth, smiling. "God, you look amazing," he said, and kissed on Seth's abs. Seth closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Dean's soft lips on his abs and chest. "I want you," he whispered. Dean smiled and picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Dean climbed on top of Seth slowly and kissed him passionately. Seth moaned softly, feeling his erection getting harder by the minute. Dean must have been feeling the same way as he stopped the kiss and unzipped his pants. Seth looked on, wanting to see every inch of Dean and wanted Dean to see every inch of him. Dean took off his pants and his erection was fully printed on the inside of his boxers. Seth licked his lips, wanting to rip off Dean's boxers and takes what was his. Dean slowly and teasingly unzipped Seth's pants and pull them off him. Seth was fully erect and it showed through his boxers. "Mmm is this for me baby?," Dean asked teasingly as he rubbed Seth's hard on through his boxers. Seth moaned and bucked under Deans touch. Dean smiled and pulled down his boxers, his reaction springing to life right before Seth's eyes. Seth gasped, mouth wide open, speechless. Dean smiled and rubbed his cock slowly, Pre cum forming at the head. Dean leaned down and kissed Seth before pulling on his boxers and Seth's erection sprung to life. Dean chuckled and rubbed his cock slowly drawing out low whimpers out of Seth. Dean leaned down and...

A loud buzzing sound woke up Seth from his dream. He sat up and looked down to see he was fully erect. "Damn that was a weird dream," he said and turned off his alarm. He hopped in the shower and slowly stroked his cock, thinking about that dream. Seth was always opened about his sexuality and when he came out a year ago, everyone was all supportive and caring. However, he has never been so turned on by anyone before until he met Dean. He kept thinking about his feelings until he reached the gym for his workout. As he was walking, still lost in thought, he walked into someone. "Sorry about that," he said looking up to see Dean. Dean smiled, "You must have a lot on your mind if you didn't see me". Seth blushed slightly, remembering the dream he had, and laughed " Yeah I guess you can say that." Dean laughed and walked with Seth into the workout room. Seth went straight to the treadmills while Dean went to go lift weights. Seth would occasionally look at Dean and quickly advert his eyes. Dean was only in black basketball shorts. Sweat was running down his chest, causing his chest to glisten in the light. Seth got off the treadmill and started doing push ups. Dean got up and looked at Seth. "Hey want to have a contest?" Seth stopped and looked at Dean, "What kind of contest?" "To see who can do the most push ups" Dean said taking a sip of water. "Okay, what's the prize?" "Loser buys the winner a drink, how's that sound?" Seth took a drink of his own water "Fine your on". Both men got down infront of each other and started doing push ups at the same time. 20 minutes have passed and both men slowed down incredibly. Soon, Seth laid down out of exhaustion meaning Dean had won. Both men stayed on the floor, trying to catch their breaths. " Looks like you owe me a drink," Dean teased and laughed. Seth sat up, smiling "Yeah, you got the best of me today," he took a sip of his water and stood up. "Any time you're ready let me know," he extended his arm and helped Dean to his feet. "Thanks. If you're free tonight, I was planning on going to this cool bar I passed by yesterday if you want to hang out." Seth thought for a second, "Yeah, I'm free tonight so let's hang out, guys' night," Seth said stretching. He looked at the clocked. "We have a few hours to kill before we have to go to FCW. Want to go grab breakfast?" "Hell yeah man. I'm starving," Dean laughed. Both men headed to the showers to get freshened up. Seth took sneak peeks and Dean's body while they were in the shower. Dean's body looked absolutely perfect when it was all wet. Dean felt a pair of eyes on him and turned around. Seth quickly looked down and finished his shower and went to go get changed.

Once they were done with their showers, they decided to leave Dean's car in the FCW parking lot and took Seth's car to go get breakfast. Once at the diner, they placed their orders and sat at a booth, talking about a lot of different topics. Seth was having the time of his life and was enjoying every minute with Dean. He didn't know why but he just wanted to hang out with Dean more than anything. He didn't know what this feeling was that was building up inside of him but he was glad that it was there.

After breakfast, it was time to go to FCW and they would battle it out for the title. Seth didn't want to fight his new friend and hoped that the outcome wouldn't ruin their friendship. Dean must have seen the look on Seth's face and approached him. "Hey man, no matter what happens, we can still hang out." Seth smiled and they shock hands before they're match. The match went on for 15 minutes and the crowd loved every minute of it. Finally, Seth kicked the back of Dean's head and got the pin. He retained the title and the crowd was ecstatic. Seth went to the back and headed straight for the shower. He was fully erect and hoped no one, especially Dean, didn't see it. He sighed and stroked off his hard cock until he climaxed in the shower. He sighed and finished his shower and got dressed as he was walking out, he walked straight into Dean who was smiling brightly. "Man that was the best match I've had in a long time. Thank you for competing against me. We have to do it again." Seth smiled, relieved that Dean didn't see or feel his hard on earlier. "Yeah, we should do it again," Seth said and they walked out the building together.

Later on that night, Seth was getting ready to hang out with Dean. He called earlier saying he would pick him up and Seth hasn't been so equally excited and nervous at the same time. He was brushing his hair when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and there stood Dean. Dean was wearing a blackshirt, dark jeans, and black shoes. Seth couldn't stop staring as he stepped out the way to let Dean in. "You almost ready?," Dean asked as he sat on the couch. "Yeah, just let me get my shoes on and we can head out," Seth said as he bent over to get his shoes. Dean stared at Seth's perfectly shaped ass and quickly looked down when Seth turned around. Seth sat on the couch and put on his shoes, "So where are we going tonight?" "It's a new bar that just opened and it looked cool" Dean said watching Seth tie his shoes. Seth stood up and Dean followed suit and headed out the door. When they got there, the bar was filled with a lot of people and the music was blasting. They walked in and sat at a booth together. The bar was filled with lively people dancing to the music. They ordered their drinks and something to eat and sat there talking about their match. Soon, this tall leggy blonde walked up and flipped her hair. "Hi, I'm Summer. What's your name?", she asked, trying her best to flirt with Dean. Dean smiled and looked at her, " I'm Dean and this is my buddy Seth". Summer completely ignored Seth and continued to flirt with Dean. "How about you dance with me?," she said wrapping her arms around Dean's arm. Seth was getting jealous by the second and decided to excuse himself to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed. "What am I jealous about? It's not like it's a date anyway. He's probably straight anyway," he thought and decided to go back to the booth. As he was walking back, he saw Summer who looked at him with hatred in her eyes. He shrugged it off and sat back at the booth with Dean. Dean looked at him, "Sorry about that. Some chicks get like that for some weird reason." "You don't have to apologize but what did you say to her? She looked pissed." Dean laughed, "I told her she wasn't my type and will never be." "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" "Nope", Dean laughed and Seth joined in. Soon they were drinking and laughing and having a great time.

Soon, it was time to go and Seth was a little sad they had to leave. Seth paid the tab and helped Dean into the passenger seat. They drove back to Seth's place and Seth made Dean stay the night. Dean was too drunk to drive and Seth wasn't going to let him drive. He pulled out the couch bed and gave Dean extra blankets and pillows and let him sleep it off. Seth got dressed for bed and went to sleep. Little did he know that Dean climbed into bed with him in the middle of the night. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean and smiled contently.


	3. Chapter 3 The Confession

Chapter 3 The Confession

_"Mmm right there, baby," Seth moaned, his fingers tangled in the hair of his lover. Dean bobbed his head up and down Seth's hard cock. Seth moaned, head back, eyes closed, blissed out on the pure pleasure Dean was giving him. "I'm gonna cum baby," Seth panted as Dean pulled off. "Not yet, you're not," Dean teased and climbed on top of Seth and kissed him passionately. Dean sat up and nudged Seth's legs apart with his knees. He grabbed the lube and applied some to his own hard aching cock. He lined himself up with Seth's entrance. "You ready babe?," he asked teasingly. "Yes please fuck me now," Seth whispered. Dean smirked and slowly..._

Seth woke up slightly to realize he was in the arms of the man he was just dreaming of. Dean had stumbled into bed with Seth after he was asleep. Seth thought he was dreaming until he opened both his eyes and realized it wasn't a dream. It was all real and what made matters worse was his hard on was rubbing against Dean's own hard on. Seth blushed and didn't know what to do. Dean had him wrapped tightly in his arms and he could barely move. Seth tried to wiggle free, but Dean tighten his grip. "Don't move," he said, eyes still closed and he nuzzled his cheek in Seth's hair. Seth smiled, he couldn't believe how adorable Dean was being right now. He didn't have time to think about that, he needed to get away to realize his hard aching cock. Seth pushed Dean off and finally got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He sighed deeply, he couldn't believe that just happened. He leaned against the wall and pulled out his cock stroking it roughly. He thought about the dream he just had and of Dean's own morning wood rubbing against him. "Could I be...in love with him?," Seth thought as he released all over his hands. He washed his hands and walked back into his bedroom, Dean still fast asleep. He looked at the clock, it was only 3 in the morning. He decided to let Dean sleep and crawled back into bed. Dean rolled over and pulled him into a tight embrace. Seth looked into his face to see a smile. He smiled and buried his face into Dean's chest.

Hours later, Seth woke up again and decided to make breakfast for the two. He was glad to make breakfast for someone else. Seth thought a lot about his feelings for Dean and came to the conclusion that he was in fact in love with him. He didn't know when or where it happened but he fell in love with this man and he didn't know what to do. Dean walked into the kitchen, stretching and sat at the table. "Good morning. Thanks for letting me stay over," Dean said. "You're welcome. I wasn't gonna let you drive drunk. You were wasted," Seth laughed and grabbed some plates. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was having a lot of fun hanging out with you, guess I overdid it with the beer," Dean said, sheepishly scratching his head. "No apologies needed. I had fun too. Best night ever," he said setting a plate of food in front of Dean. "Wow this all looks delicious," Dean said tearing a piece of pancake and shoving it in his mouth. "Thanks. I love to cook a lot. It's always nice to have someone else to cook for for a change," Seth said smiling, setting a glass of grape juice on the table and sat down across from Dean with his own food. They sat and talked and ate their breakfast happily. Seth was full of joy and he couldn't have been happier. He finally came to terms that he was in love with Dean, he just wished he could tell Dean how he felt, but thought it would ruin their friendship. Little did he know, Dean was also in love with him. Dean fell in love with Seth the minute he had eyes on him. He wanted Seth just as badly as Seth wanted him but neither wanted to speak their feelings.

Weeks went by and they were always hanging out after FCW. They even became friends with a newcomer, Roman Reigns. The trio were inseparable and were as close as brothers. They went on to NXT and became a team together known as The Shield. They were the most dominant force and soon, they lived out their dreams. Debut in WWE and doing it in style. After their debut, they were on cloud nine and the adrenaline was pumping. Dean was smiling from ear to ear as they loaded up their things into the car. Roman was driving, Dean in the passenger seat and Seth sitting behind him. They were having the times of their life, laughing and joking around. Once they reached the hotel Paul Heyman had set up a room for them. Roman took one bed and Dean and Seth shared the other. Seth went to take a shower while Dean and Roman sat around talking. Seth walked out the bathroom wearing only sweatpants and sat on the bed. Roman got up and took his shower. Dean stared at Seth's strong back, his muscles contracting with his movements. The more he looked at Seth, the more attracted he was to him. Seth turned and met eyes with Dean. "What? Like something you see?," he teased. Dean looked down, blushing slightly, "Maybe I do." Seth looked at him for a moment before speaking, "Are you serious or are you just messing with me?." Dean just stared at his fingers in silence. Soon, Roman came out the shower and Dean rushed into the bathroom. "What was that all about?," Roman asked and looked at Seth who was staring at the floor. "What's wrong, pup?," Roman sat beside Seth and pat his head. "Well...," Seth opened up to Roman about his feelings for Dean and how he didn't know what to do and about what just occurred. Roman sat in silence listening to his little brother, thinking of a solution. "Well you both need to come clean with each other before things get awkward," Roman said. "But I don't want to ruin our friendship," Seth said, feeling defeated. "Listen pup, I know Dean feels the same way about you because he's always watching you and I can tell there's love in those eyes. I think you should sit him down and talk to him." Seth smiled and hugged Roman, "Thanks man. I feel a lot better now. Alright, I'll do it." Roman smiled and got up and walked to his bed. "Good. Let me know how everything turns out." Dean came out and hopped into bed beside Seth and turned out the lights. The guys said good night and were fast asleep.

The next day, The Shield boys went to tape Smackdown. Roman had his own match so Dean and Seth stayed in the back. "Hey man can I talk to you for a second?," Seth asked nervously. Dean looked up from themonitor, "sure man. You know you can talk to me anytime." Seth sat down and took a deep breath. He looked Dean straight into his eyes. "Dean, hanging out with you has been the greatest time of my life. I enjoy being around you and working out together. I enjoy our matches together and you're the most awesome guy and...," Seth took another deep breath. "I like you. No, I love you. I don't know when but I've fallen in love with you. You're always on my mind and I can't stop thinking about you. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but was afraid of ruining our friendship." Dean stared at Seth for a long time. Seth almost wanted to run away from this. "I feel the exact same way," Dean finally said. Seth looked at him in disbelief, "Really? Why didn't you say anything?" "I was afraid to ruin what we have but I'm glad we're on the same page." Seth had tears in his eyes and was speechless. "Don't cry, pup," Dean stood up and wiped away his tears. Seth smiled and hugged Dean tightly. Dean returned the hug and pulled back slightly and kissed Seth on the lips. "Well it's about damn time you two got together," Dean and Seth turned to see Roman standing there with a smile on his face. "Now we're one big happy family," Dean joked and Roman hugged them both.


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of Something New

Chapter 4 The Start of Something New

Seth finally confessed his love to Dean and learned he felt the same way. Finally they could have a real relationship. They had their brother, Roman's full support and he was happy for them. During their day off, Dean suggested the two of them go out to a bar and have fun. Seth was so excited he couldn't contain his joy. Finally, a date with the guy he fell in love with and he couldn't wait. He stood in the mirror fixing his hair when there was a knock at the door. Seth practically ran to the door and opened it to see the smiling face of the man he loved. Dean stepped forward and planted a kiss on Seth's lips that tasted just like heaven. "Well hey to you too," he teased as he let Dean in. "Hey baby, you look great as always," Dean said as he sat on the couch. Seth was wearing a Black Veil Bride shirt with dark jeans and black shoes. Dean was wearing his usual black tank top, jeans and boots. The tank top fitted perfectly on him, showing his muscles perfectly. Seth just wanted to keep Dean all to himself and never let him go. Seth smiled, "thanks, you look good too. I just want to keep you for myself." "I was thinking the exact same thing," Dean smiled and got up to plant another kiss on Seth. Seth just wanted to stay there forever. "We should get going soon," Seth reminded Dean. Dean groaned, "Fine let's go," he smiled as they left.

They drove to a nice bar and grill that had a nice crowd. Dean grabbed Seth's hand as they walked, causing Seth to blush. Dean and Seth sat at a booth and ordered their food and drinks. "This feels like the time we first started to hang out," Seth smiled. "Yeah it does. I thought it would've been weird to go to some cheesy restaurant like regular dates. This way we both can relax and have fun with no pressure.," Dean smiled looking at Seth. Seth blushed and looked down. Dean grabbed his hand and rubbed it on his cheek, "there's no need to be shy or nervous, babe. Relax." Dean felt Seth relax and kept Seth's hand against his cheek. Seth looked up and smiled. "Thanks, I just don't want to say something stupid." Dean looked lovingly into Seth's eyes, "I don't care. Just be you. I'll always love you no matter what," he kissed Seth's hand. "Thanks babe," Seth smiled. Their food and drinks came and they enjoyed their date with no problem. As they walked out, they ran into their good friends, Dolph Ziggler and Zach Ryder. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?," Dolph greeted with a smile. Dean and Seth didn't tell anyone that they were dating and the only person who knew was Roman. Seth remained quiet and Dean grabbed his hand. "We were on a date," Dean smiled. Seth went wide eyed, couldn't believe he said that so smoothly. "Awesome bro. You two look good together. Zach and I are on a date too," Dolph said and Zach laughed. "Awesome maybe we should all go grab drinks sometime," Dean said and waved bye to them.

During the drive back, Seth couldn't get the event that just happened out of his mind. "I can't believe you told them we were on a date," Seth said. "Why? It's the truth," Dean chuckled. "I just thought you might wanted to keep us a secret," Seth confessed. "Why would I do that? I'm not ashamed of us and I want the world to know about us. Plus I want people to know I got the hottest guy on the roster so they can back off," Dean confessed his honest feelings. Tears formed in Seth's eyes, "Thank you so much baby. I love you." "I love you too. Don't cry babe. I'm always here." They arrived to Seth's place and went to bed, Seth sleeping on Dean's chest with Dean's arms wrapped around him.


	5. Chapter 5 Together At Last

Chapter 5 Together At Last

Seth and Dean couldn't have been happier. They were finally together and nothing would get in their way...or so they thought. What they didn't know was there was always a pair of eyes watching them closer, a snake in the grass. Dean spent most of his off days at Seth's place. They were practically living together. They were glued together and always had the best of time with each other. Dean and Seth decided to go on a double date and met up with Zach and Dolph. The four met at a local bar and were enjoying each other's company. Dolph was making corny jokes about how he and Zach got together and Zach just shook his head. Dean and Seth was having a lot of fun being able to go out with another couple who just so happen to work in the same company. At the end of the date, they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Dean drove them back to Seth's place and they spent the evening watching old wrestling matches and talking. One thing led to the other, which ended with Dean on top of Seth, making out on the sofa. Seth had his arms wrapped around Dean's neck, pulling him down close to him as humanly possible. Dean felt his cock slowly getting hard and he backed off Seth slightly, panting to catch his breath. Seth looked at Dean with lust filled eyes, "What's wrong babe?," Dean looked down at Seth lovingly, "Nothing, I just don't want to rush it. I'll wait until you give me the okay before I continue." Seth stared at Dean, "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have pulled you on top of me," he chuckled and kissed him. "I want you now," he whispered in his ear and those four words had Dean on his feet pulling Seth into the bedroom.

Dean pulled Seth in for a deep kiss that nearly took his breath away and had him weak at the knees. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and slowly leaned them down onto the bed. He hovered over Seth, looking deep into deep into those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much before getting up and pulling off his shirt. Seth watch, licking his lips, enjoying the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe this was really happening and that this was not a dream. Dean Ambrose was stripping right before his eyes and he was enjoying every minute of it. He sat up to remove his own shirt and went to take off his pants before Dean stopped him. "I got that babe. Lay back down," Dean whispered in his ear before nibbling on it, sending shivers down his spine. Seth nodded and laid down while Dean took of his pants and climbed on top of him. He could clearly see Dean's hard cock through his boxers and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

Dean got on top of Seth and slowly kissed on his neck softly and teasingly sending shivers up and down Seth's spine. He kissed down to his way up and down Seth's chest. He sucked on his right nipple while using his thumb to tease the left. Seth was slowly becoming undone and Dean knew it. He licked his way down Seth's chest until he reached the button on his jeans. Dean skillfully unbuttoned his jeans using his teeth and pulled them down. Seth's hard cock was printed in his boxers and Dean licked his lips as he rubbed Seth's cock through his boxers. Seth bucked up into Dean's hand getting more aroused by Dean. Dean tugged at his boxers and Seth lifted his hips to help Dean pull off his boxers, his erection springing up begging for attention. "Looks like you're ready for me," Dean teased, stroking Seth's cock lazily, causing soft whimpers out of Seth. Dean smirked and licked the underside of Seth's cock slowly, before sucking on the head. "Please...please don't tease me," Seth moaned, mind blissed out on the pleasure. Dean smiled around his head before shoving Seth's full length in his mouth reaching the back of his throat. Seth bit his lower lip, stopping a scream from escaping. Dean bobbed his head up and down Seth's hard aching cock, drawing out short moans and gasps from Seth. Seth was slowly becoming undone and he grabbed Dean's head and pumped his cock in and out of Dean's hot mouth.

Dean moaned around Seth's cock which turned him on even more. Dean reached around and grabbed Seth's perfectly shaped ass and gave them a squeeze. "Gonna cum...gonna cum," Seth moaned and pumped faster into Dean's mouth. Seth moaned Dean's name and came deep in his mouth. Dean swallowed the sweet juices Seth offered and pulled off. "You taste amazing," Dean said as he climbed back on top of Seth and kissed him, making Seth taste himself. Dean rubbed his still hard cock against Seth's semi hard cock. Seth smiled and looked at Dean, "I want you now." Seth was still blissed out on pleasure and he wanted more. Dean smiled and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. Dean squeezed lube in his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He lubed up a finger and slowly pushed it in Seth, drawing out a low moan from him. Dean worked his finger in and out of Seth for awhile, before adding a second finger. Seth was moaning and soon began pushing back against Dean's fingers, his cock becoming hard again. Dean pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock against Seth's entrance

"You ready babe?," Dean said. "Yes please fill me up," Seth moaned and Dean slowly pushed inside his lover. Seth moaned and arched his back off the bed. Dean stopped once he was in all the way, and waited for Seth to adjust to his size. When Seth gave him the okay, he pulled out slightly and slowly pumped into Seth. Seth moaned his name and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean moaned, enjoying the feeling of being inside Seth. Dean tightened his grip around Seth and sped up his movements, causing the headboard to hit the wall. Throughout the room, only the sounds of their moaning, skin slapping skin, and the headboard hitting the wall was heard. Seth stroked his cock to the rhythm of Dean's thrusts. "Oh God baby I'm gonna come," Seth moaned, speeding up his hand on his coxk. "Cum for me baby," Dean growled and sped up his thrusts. A few thrusts later, Seth came over his fist and Dean's chest. This sent Dean over the edge as he grunted and filled Seth with his cum, riding out his orgasm. Dean and Seth laid there for a moment catching their breath, before Dean got up and got a towel to clean them both off before pulling Seth onto his chest. "I love you," Seth said tiredly. "I love you too," Dean said before they both fell asleep.

The next day, they went to Raw. Dean was in a match with Sheamus while Seth and Roman stayed backstage. Randy Orton walked up behind Seth and grabbed his ass. "Hey sexy," Randy said, startling Seth and caused him to jump back. "Don't touch me, Randy," Seth warned. "Why not? I could treat you better than that lunatic Ambrose," Randy smirked and took a step closer to Seth. Seth backed up against a wall and was trapped there. "I'm happy with Dean. He loves me and I love him," Seth stated. "Please, I can treat you way better than him. I'm better looking than him, I come from a better family, there's so much I can do for you than him," Randy said with a smile on his face. "I don't want anything from you and I don't need someone to take care of me," Seth tries to get away but Randy keeps him back against the wall. Neither notice Dean walking towards them. "Please, I'm the best there is around here and I can make you feel real good." Randy grabs Seth's face and force a kiss on his lips. Dean came full force and pulled Randy off and punched him to the ground. Randy looked up in shock to see Dean standing in front of Seth, fist ready. "Don't you ever fucking touch him again or I'll fucking kill you," Dean growled, eyes filled with rage. Randy stood up and walked away grabbing his jaw. "I'm not done yet," he whispered to himself.

Dean turned to Seth and hugged him tight. "Are you okay, pup?," he asked looking Seth over. "I'm fine. Thank God you came. There's no telling what he was going to do," Seth said. Dean kissed him repeatedly on the lips, almost to erase Randy's lips off Seth. "From now on, watch my matches with Roman, Dolph, or Zach. Don't watch alone. Okay?," Dean said. "Okay, I will babe," Seth hugged Dean tight. They walked off to the locker room, not knowing Randy was watching in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6 The Viper Strikes

Chapter 6 The Viper Strikes

Since the Randy Orton incident, Dean asked Triple-H and Stephanie to allow Seth to be ring side for his matches and vice versa. Stephanie allowed it and decided to have Roman ring side as well. Dean was satisfied and Randy stopped harassing Seth. Seth was never out of his sight and Dean would make sure no one takes the love of his life. Believe that!

One day, Dean got the news that they will be doing separate house shows. Luckily, Seth will be doing the show with Dolph so he had him make sure Seth was okay. Seth hated to be apart from Dean but that's part of the business. Seth pouted as he put his things in Dolph's trunk and turned to Dean. Dean smiled, "Don't worry, pup. It's only one night and you have Dolph to hang with until I get back to you. I'm just a phone call away," Dean kissed Seth passionately and hugged him. "You should really learn how to text just in cause we can't talk," Seth teased. "Yeah yeah yeah," Dean stuck his tongue out and looked at Dolph, "Take care of him for me." "Will do buddy," Dolph said as he climbed into the driver seat. Dean kissed Seth one last time and watched him get into the car. Seth looked at Dean and mouth "I love you" to him. Dean mouthed back "I love you too" and watched as they pulled off. Dean sighed and got into the car with Roman and they drove off in the other direction. No one saw Randy pull off to the same direction as Dolph and Seth.

Seth and Dolph spent the car ride talking about their lovers. "Man I'll admit, I'm so jealous of Dean," Dolph joked, "He's lucky to get a catch like you." Seth laughed, "come on, Zach is a great looking guy. You two look great together." "True but still you're like a model. Who wouldn't want to get with you?". Dolph was having the time of his life talking with Seth and Seth was glad to have him as a friend. Once they reached their destination, they worked their matches and had fun signing autographs and posing with fans. Seth went into the locker to take a shower and get dressed. While he was changing, he felt like someone was watching him so he turned around but no one was behind him. He finished getting dressed when he heard the door open and thought it was Dolph. " Man that crowd was awesome wasn't it?", he laughed. When he didn't get an answer he turned around and saw Randy for a split second before everything went black...

Dean had just finished up his match for the night and decided to check on Seth. He called Seth's phone but there was no answer. "Probably still in a match," he shrugged and went to shower and change. An hour went by and still no call back from Seth. Dean was starting to worry, Seth never ignored his calls. Roman walked in to see Dean pacing the floor and muttering to himself. "What's wrong man?," Roman asked holding Dean in place. "Something isn't right. I've called Seth three times and he hasn't answered or called me back," he said panicky. "That doesn't sound like him at all," Roman frowned. _Im here to show the world, I'm here to show the world, come on! _It was Dolph's ringtone. Dean answered immediately, "Dolph, where's Seth? He isn't answering my calls." Dolph tried to remain as calm as possible, "He's gone. I don't know what happened but he's not here. His bags, shoes, clothes, everything is gone." Dean felt his entire world stopped and dropped to his knees. Roman grabbed his phone and asked Dolph for details...

Randy put Seth in the back seat of his car, hands and legs tied, and got into the driver seat and drove off. "I always get what I want. No one tells me No," he muttered to himself as he drove away. He drove to the town over where Raw would be held and went to a motel. He looked around before pulling Seth's unconscious body from the back seat and carried him into the room. Seth slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes to see that he's tied to a bed in an unfamiliar room. "Glad to see you finally awake," Randy said, smiling as he removed the towel from Seth's mouth. "Let me go, Randy. Where are we? What do you want?," Seth demanded answers and Randy just laughed. "You. I want you. No one turns me down. I always get what I want even if I have to take it by force." "I've told you. I only want Dean. You're the last person I would even consider dating.," Seth yelled, struggling against the cuffs. Randy grew angry and pulled out a large knife and held it against Seth's throat. "You will be mine no matter what. I will be the best thing you've ever had," Randy proclaimed...

Roman got off the phone with Dolph and went to Dean and shook him. "Dean, snap out of it. We have to find Seth," Roman yelled and it snapped Dean out of his trance. "Randy" "What?" "Randy took Seth. I'm sure of it," Dean growled and punched the wall. Roman thought for a moment and called Stephanie. After being on the phone for a while, Roman turned to Dean. "Let's go" "Where?" "To the next town where Raw will be held at. Stephanie tracked Randy's phone. They're in a motel." Roman walked out with Dean following close behind. Dean called Dolph and told him where to meet them...

Randy held the knife to Seth's throat and snarled, " What does he have that I don't? I'll get it. I'll do anything to have someone like you." "Randy, you can't force someone to like you or love you. You have to work for it. You can't buy someone's love," Seth explained. Randy sighed and looked at Seth, "You really love him don't you?" Seth smiled, hoping he had finally broke through to Randy, "More than anything in this world." Randy chuckled and Seth relaxed, hoping he was gonna be let go. "Well," Randy said and held the blade back up to Seth's throat, "Too bad. You're mine now and I won't let anyone take you away from me, ever." Seth shut his eyes then heard a loud crash. He opened his eyes to see Roman kick the door in. Dean charged in and tackled Randy to the ground. Dolph ran to Seth and picked the locks on the cuffs. "How did you guys find me?" "Stephanie tracked Randy's phone to the location," Roman answered. Dean was punching Randy repeatedly in the face. Blood was pouring out his mouth and nose, but Dean didn't care. All of his anger was pouring out. "Dean stop!," Roman pulled Dean off before he could do anymore damage. Roman pushed Dean into Seth who held him until he calmed down.

"Calm down, babe. I'm safe now so calm down," Seth said rubbing Dean's back. Dean was breathing heavily, his anger slowly disappearing now that he had Seth back. Dean buried his face into Seth's neck, inhaling his scent. Roman and Dolph picked up Randy and put him in his car and drove him to a medical center to get stitched up. Dean finally calmed down and held Seth tightly to him. "I'm so glad you're okay pup. I don't know what I would've done if that bastard hurt you," Dean kissed Seth on every inch of his face. Seth chuckled, "I'm fine. I'm glad you guys found me. This was really something. I'm just glad to see you again." Seth hugged Dean tightly and buried his face in the neck of his lover. Dean sighed deeply and looked at his hand. "It's a good thing you guys stopped me. I think I would've killed him," Dean said sinking down onto the bed. Seth fetched a wet towel and cleaned off Dean's bloody hands. Seth held Dean's shaking hands and smiled, "We know that's why Roman pulled you off. I'm just glad we're back together." Dean smiled for the first time that night, "I'm handcuffing you to me from now on." "Don't even joke about handcuffs," Seth rolled his eyes as Dean laughed.

Roman returned and said Randy will be dealt with by Stephanie. "Good, hopefully this madness ends," Dean said stretched out on the bed. Roman grabbed Dean's bags and set them by the door. Seth went to Dolph's car and grabbed his bags. Roman and Dolph checked into a room two doors down from Seth and Dean. Seth sat his bags at the door and dropped on top of Dean who wrapped his arms around him protectively. "I love you and I will never let you out of my sight again," Dean promised. Seth kissed him passionately on the lips, "I love you too." Dean turned off the lights and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Love Conquers All

Chapter 7 Love Conquers All

Months passed since the Randy Orton incident and Dean and Seth couldn't have been happier. Dean finally decided to move in with Seth and everything was going smoothly. They decided to keep Dean's house as a vacation spot on their days off. Dean became the longest reigning US champion in the WWE reality era and Seth was one half of the tag team champions with Roman Reigns. The trio was the most dominant force on the current roster. They were undefeated and unstoppable. No one would get in their way... Until one day, WWE decided to split them up to become top individual superstars. The three were crushed by the news, Dean taking it especially hard since he would have to fight Seth when he didn't want to. The Shield was about to be split up and Seth would be the one to split them up.

Seth left the meeting in a hurry and ran to the locker room. Dean chased him down and found Seth punching a locker. Dean grabbed Seth's arms and pulled him into an embrace, "Pup, calm down, we can get through this." Seth buried his face in Dean's chest on the verge of tears, "But I don't want to hurt you guys. I love you both. I don't want you or Roman to get hurt especially by me." "Baby boy, don't worry. We will still hang out after shows and hang out on our days off," Roman assured walking in and rubbed the top of Seth's head. Seth looked up and smiled, "You promise?" "Of course I promise," Roman smiled. "And you know I'm staying so you don't have to worry about anything," Dean said confidently, petting Seth.

That night, The Shield disbanded on Raw but at the end of the show, they got in the car and drove to the next city. "I have to confess, you couldn't swing that chair to save your life," Dean teased and Seth rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I was just trying to not hurt you," Seth pouted. Roman laughed, "It took everything I had to sell those chair shots without laughing," Dean laughed and Seth whined, "Come on guys. It isn't funny." Dean and Roman laughed and Seth pouted. "Sorry pup, you're just too much fun to tease," Dean said chuckling and looked back at Seth smiling. Seth couldn't keep up pouting and smiled back at him. "See? There's that beautiful smile of yours." "Shut up." Roman laughed as the two went back and forth. Finally, they reached the hotel and checked into their rooms.

Dean went to take a shower while Seth waited for him to finish. He was in deep thought, mostly thinking about his relationship with Dean. He didn't realize Dean was out the shower and staring at him until Dean grabbed his cheeks and pinched them. "Ow! What are you doing?," Seth whined rubbing his cheeks. "What are you thinking about? You didn't notice I was out the shower or that I was staring at you. Or that I'm only in a towel," Dean teased. Seth blushed and looked to see Dean only in a towel, slightly wetfrom the shower. "I was just thinking about us that's all," he said getting up to gather his things to go take a shower next. Dean smiled and pulled Seth into a tight hug. "I love us. Don't you? You make me so happy. I wish I could've met you sooner." Seth smiled and looked into his eyes, "Yeah. I feel the same way." He kissed Dean on the lips and went to get in the shower. As the water hit him, he couldn't stop thinking about Dean's body, water rolling down his chest, arms wet and muscular. He shook his head and looked down at his now hard cock and blushed.

He couldn't believe he got turned on so quickly just from seeing Dean in just a towel. Need and lust began to roll through him and all he wanted was Dean. He shut off the shower and stepped out to hear low moaning from outside the bathroom door. He cracked the door open slightly to see Dean laying on the bed, stroking his on erection. Sweat was rolling down his face and his head was leaned back, eyes closed. Seth wanted to enjoy that beautiful sight a little while longer but lust was building up fast. He quietly walked out of the bathroom and towards his lover. Dean was too busy to notice Seth sneaking up on him. He dropped his towel on the floor next to the bed and crept into the bed, between Dean's legs. Dean stopped stroking to catch his breath and Seth to advantage and took his entire length down his throat.

Dean gasped and his eyes snapped open as Seth went to work on his aching cock. "Holy shit baby, you surprise me," Dean gasped and Seth smirked around his cock. Seth swirled his tongue around his erection, causing Dean to close his eyes closed and he tangled his fingers in Seth's two toned hair. Seth pulled off and stroked the throbbing member, "I couldn't let you have all the fun without me," he teased drawing out low moans from Dean. Dean Ambrose coming undone so easily and Seth Rollins was the only guy that could get him that way and Seth enjoyed every minute of it. He took the member into his mouth again and Dean bucked up into his mouth causing Seth to gag. That turned him on even more as he began to pump into Seth's hot mouth. "Mmm yes baby. Take all of it in. Good boy," Dean grunted as he kept hitting the back of Seth's throat.

Seth moaned and grabbed his on cock stroking to the rhythm of Dean's thrust. Dean's cock throbbed in his mouth and he knew Dean was close to coming. Seth dug his nails into Dean's asscheeks which sent Dean over the edge as he spilled his sweet juices into Seth's mouth and Seth happily accepted it. Dean laid back into bed and Seth climbed on top of him, smiling and kissed the sides of Dean's neck, sliding his tongue up and down teasingly. Dean enjoyed being teased and Seth knew the perfect way to do it. Seth got up and grabbed some rope from his bag and tied Deans wrist together and tied the rope to the headboard. "Wow. It must be my birthday," Dean smiled getting turned on more and more by the second, his cock getting hard again. "Just thought we should try something new and exciting," Seth smiled and licked on Dean's chest and stroked his cock back to it's full length. It didn't take long and Seth lubed it up before slowly lowering himself onto Dean, causing both to moan.

Seth raised up before going back down on Dean's hard cock. Dean was loving every minute of it, but would've loved to have his hands around the beautiful hips of Seth, pounding into him with every strength he had. Seth slowly rode Dean, teasing him, knowing Dean wanted so badly to touch him. Dean moaned, the slow pace driving him wild, "Baby please go faster," Dean begged. Seth smiled knowingly Dean was falling apart right under him and he couldn't do a thing about it. Seth slowed down even more and Dean couldn't take it. He tried pulling on the rope to no avail. He bucked up inside Seth to get more momentum but Seth pushed his hips back down on the bed. "No no no," he teased, "you're gonna lay there like a good boy and enjoy this." Dean became more turned on by Seth's command and wanted so badly for Seth to ride him the way he wants.

"Baby please...please go faster," he begged. "Hmmm no," Seth said and came to a stop, stroking his cock. Dean panted and finally got loose from the rope and grabbed onto Seth's hips. "Took you long enough," Seth teased and moaned as Dean pounded into him. Dean held onto Seth's hips firmly and wasn't going to slow down. Seth moaned and picked up the pace on his cock until he felt his orgasm roll over him. Dean flipped them over and pounded straight into Seth with every thing he had. Seth moaned his name as he came all over their chests. Dean soon came deep inside of Seth before pulling out. Dean grabbed a towel and cleaned them both off before rolling over to lay his head on Seth's chest. "You know? I think I could get use to this," he said, Seth chuckling before wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep.

The next day was their day off and they decided to go out to do some shopping and enjoy the outdoors. Little did the know, they were being watched and followed every where they went...


	8. Chapter 8 Viper's Revenge

Chapter 8 Viper's Revenge

Dean and Seth were out, enjoying the fresh air and running some errands. Seth was having the time of his life and Dean couldn't be happier. On the way to the mall, they stopped at a restaurant for lunch and sat outside to enjoy their meals. "Today has been awesome. Thanks for taking me out baby," Seth said between bites. Dean smiled, "Anytime I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, pup." Dean leaned in and kissed Seth on the lips, causing Seth to blush. "You should stop surprising me so much," he pouted and Dean just laughed, "You had something on your lips." "Liar," Seth stuck his tongue out and Dean stole another kiss.

Seth smiled and the couple finished their meal and left for the mall, clueless about the snake in the grass. They decided to do some clothes shopping. Seth tried on outfit after outfit before finally settling with a black shirt with tights blue jeans. "You're starting to dress like me, except I wouldn't wear pants that squeeze your thighs," Dean said as they walked out the shop. "Shut up. I don't see you complaining about my pants when I wear them," Seth pointed out and Dean laughed. Dean felt uneasy and stopped to look behind them. "What's wrong?", Seth asked and turned around to look at Dean. " I just feel like we're being watched," Dean continued to look around. "I think your craziness is getting the best of you," Seth teased and Dean rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Randy trailed the two to a bar and sat a few booths away, watching them. "You bought a lot of clothes like you were planning on staying gone for years," Dean teased. "Oh shut up. I got you some clothes too since you wasn't going to get any yourself." "I swear if you bought me some tight pants..." Seth laughed as Dean pouted, "Relax I didn't. I got you some pants torn at the knees like you like them." "You know me too well," Dean laughed and sipped his beer. He stretched and looked around before he saw a familiar face. "We have to go now," Dean got up and grabbed Seth. "Wait what's wrong?," Seth yelled as he dropped some money on the table for the drinks and was dragged out be Dean. "What's wrong babe?" Seth continued to ask. "He's here. Get in the car now," Dean yelled opening the door. "No you dont," Randy yelled and grabbed Dean and yanked him out the car and started punching. Seth ran over and tackled Randy to the ground. Dean got up and pulled Seth behind him. Dean and Randy stared each other down.

"What the fuck is your problem? Leave us alone," Dean growled. "You're in my way. When I see what I want, I will stop at nothing to get it," Randy retorted, staring at Seth. "Have you been following us?" "Yeah, and Seth I could treat you a lot better than this piece of garbage." Dean took a step closer, fist shaking ready to hit him in the jaw. Randy didn't back down as sparks flew between the two. Seth grabbed Dean's arm and tried to hold him off. Dean looked back and Randy took advantage and punched Dean in the face. Seth let go and Dean tackled Randy onto the ground, both men on the ground rolling and throwing punches. Seth tried to break it up but was pushed back.

Randy gained the upper hand and pinned Dean's arms to the ground. "Stay out of my way," he growled and punched Dean in the head causing him to pass out. Randy got up and turned to Seth and that's when he saw the brass knuckles in his hand. Seth stood his ground and glared at Randy. "Don't be so angry baby boy. I would never do anything to hurt you," Randy took a step closer, smiling. "You beat up my boyfriend and think I would go with you. You're the worst. I would never go with you." Randy grabbed Seth's chin and yanked his head up. "Well I'll just force you to accept me then," Randy leaned down to kiss Seth but was yanked up and thrown to the ground. Seth looked and saw Mark Henry standing over Randy. "Keep your hands off my friends," he growled and Randy stood up and wiped his jaw of blood. "Fine, but I'll be back," he snarled and left. "No you won't. Not as long as I'm around," Mark yelled.

Seth rushed to Dean and pulled him up. " Dean wake up please," Seth yelled shaking him. Dean groaned and held his head, "where is he? Where'sRandy?" "I took care of him for you," Mark said and handed Dean a towel. Seth pressed it to his head to stop the bleeding. "Thank you but what are you doing here?," Seth asked. "Stephanie wanted me to keep an eye on him and he was following you all day. He shouldn't bother you anymore." Dean stood up and shook Mark's hand. "Thank you. I really owe you one." "You don't owe me anything. You guys are my friends and I always got my friends' backs." Mark left and Seth helped Dean into the car. Seth drove them home and patched Dean up. "Ow! What are you pouring on me? Acid?," Dean squirmed as Seth put alcohol on his cut. "Oh hush, it's for your own good."

Dean sighed as he sat up in bed looking out the window. Seth rolled over and looked at Dean. "What's wrong baby?," Seth rubbed his cheek against him. Dean looked down and rubbed his head, "I'm sorry pup. Just thinking about Randy. He's obsessed with you and he probably won't stop. Seth looked at Dean and sighed, " maybe he will maybe he won't. Either way I want you and only you and nothing will change that," Seth smiled. Dean smiled back and kissed Seth's forehead before laying down and wrapped his arms protectively around Seth and fell asleep.

The next day, Seth and Dean went out to the mall for something special. "Why are we going back to the mall?," Seth asked but Dean didn't reply. "Answer me," Seth pouted and Dean laughed. "You'll see." They walked into a jewelry store and Dean walked straight up to the sales Representative and she smiled brightly. "So did you make them?," Dean asked. Seth looked confused as she nodded and pulled out two boxes. Dean paid for the boxes and walked out, Seth still confused about what just happened. "What was that all about?," Seth finally asked as they got into the car. Dean smiled and gave him one of the boxes. Seth opened it and saw a black opal ring with a silver chain going through it. Engraved were the words "My Heart, My Everything, Love Dean". Seth looked up and saw Dean wearing a similar necklace with the same ring but Seth's name was engraved in it. Tears formed in his eyes as he leaned over and kissed Dean passionately. " Baby this is amazing. I love it," Seth smiled as he put on his necklace. Dean smiled, "Good. This way everyone knows you're mine and I'm yours." Dean kissed Seth's hand and smiled. "I love you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Seth smiled brightly, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9 Birthday Celebration

Chapter 9 Birthday Celebration

Months went by and Seth and Dean were in heaven. Randy gave up on trying to steal Seth and now they have matching rings to prove their undying love for each other. Dean hasn't been this happy in a long time and he had Seth to think for that. Seth smiled as they laid on the couch watching a movie. Dean was rubbing his cheek on the top of his head while he locked their hands together. "Baby, what do you want to do tomorrow," Seth asked looking Dean in the eyes. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead, "You," he laughed. "I'm being serious. Tomorrow is your birthday and since I can't surprise you, that's why I decided to ask." Dean thought for a second, "You," he smiled, rubbing his face in Seth's hair. Seth pouted and sighed, "Well you need to figure out what you want to do. I'll at least make you a cake." "I've already told you want I wanted to do." "But we have sex all the time so that's nothing new." "Well how about we spice things up?," Dean suggested. "Do you have something in mind already?," Seth turned around to face Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, "I don't know surprise me." Seth pouted and Dean kissed him deeply.

The next morning, Seth slipped out of Dean's arms and went into the kitchen to make him a big breakfast of all his favorites: pancakes with real maple syrup, bacon, eggs and a glass of orange juice. Dean smelled the delicious food and walked to the kitchen, not bothering to put on a shirt. Seth looked up and kissed Dean on the cheek, "Good morning, birthday boy." "Good morning babe," Dean stretched still half asleep and sat at the table. Seth set a plate in front of Dean and made his on plate and sat across from him. "Wow, this looks delicious as always babe," Dean said with a smile as he began to eat. Seth smiled and watched Dean devour his food, "At least savour the food before it's all gone," Seth laughed and ate his breakfast. "Today is gonna be a good day. I can feel it," Dean said drinking his juice. After they finished their breakfast and did the dishes, Dean decided to take a napnap. While he was sleeping, Seth slipped out and decided to do a lot of special gifts for tonight.

When Seth returned, Dean was on the couch, eating pizza and drinking beer. Dean looked at the bags Seth was carrying, "What's in the bags?" Seth blushed and stared at Dean. Dean got up and walked towards Seth, eyeing the bags suspiciously, "What's in the bag baby?" Seth looked down to embarrassed to answer. Dean lifted his chin, making Seth look at him. "What's in the bags? It's not like you bought some sex toys right?" Seth eyes went wide and Dean's jaw dropped. "Are you serious babe?," Dean chuckled and Seth pouted. "Don't laugh at me. You told me to surprise you," Seth looked down. Dean pulled his chin up again and kissed him. "Babe, I swear I love you. You didn't have to do it but thanks." Seth smiled and put the bags in the bedroom and walked to the kitchen to get the cake. He grabbed a knife and lit the candles. He set the cake in front of Dean, "Make a wish baby," Seth smiled. Dean thought for a moment and looked at Seth, "I wish for us to always be together," Dean blew out the candles and smiled at Seth. He kissed him and cut the cake. They enjoyed their cake and beer and loved every second together.

Dean put the rest of the cake up and cleaned up before walking to the bedroom and looked through the bags Seth had early. In the bags were different toys, lube, a leather collar and cuffs. Dean blushed slightly and imagined Seth wearing that collar. Dean walked out and kissed Seth passionately. "Tonight is differently going to be fun," he smiled, staring into Seth's eyes. Seth blushed, "Really? So you're not mad or think I'm weird?" "God no. I can't wait. Spicing things up once in awhile is always great for anyone." Dean pulled Seth up and walked into the bedroom. He pulled him in for a sweet kiss and pulled off his shirt. Seth licked his lips and took off his shirt. Dean grabbed the collar off the bed and put it around Seth's neck, making sure it wasn't too tight. He stood behind him and rubbed on his chest slowly, drawing out soft moans out of Seth. Dean licked his lips and rubbed them against his ear, sending shivers down Seth's spine.

Dean reached down inside of his pants and rubbed his hardening cock through his boxers. Seth moaned and leaned his head back onto Dean's shoulder. Seth thrusted up into Dean's hand, getting turned on by his touch. Dean pulled down his pants and boxers and continued to rub Seth's now fully erect cock. Seth moaned and thrusted up into his hand, growing weak in the knees. Dean smacked Seth's right ass cheek, drawing out more moans. "Get on the bed on all fours,pup," Dean growled into his ear and Seth complied and got on all fours on the bed. Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a vibrating dildo. Dean smirked behind Seth and licked a trail down his back.

Seth moaned and shuttered, loving the feel of Dean's smooth, soft tongue sliding down his back. Dean lubed up the dildo and slowly slid the toy inside him. Seth moaned and pre cum dripped from his hard aching cock. Dean turned the toy on slow and Seth gasped getting on his elbows to stay up. Dean slid the toy in and out of Seth's entrance teasing him, turning him on even more. He reached down under Seth and stroked Seth's cock, causing Seth to slowly become undone in his own hand. Dean watched as Seth thrust back onto the toy as Dean pulled it out. Dean turned the toy up again, causing it to vibrate faster bringing more pleasure to Seth. "God baby you look so beautiful right now," Dean purred watching Seth thrust into his hand. Seth whimpered softly, "Please, please baby fuck me." All of Seth's moans and whimpers went straight to Dean's cock and he almost couldn't take it. He let go of the toy and flipped Seth over, cuffing his hands to the bed.

Dean licked and sucked on Seth's chest, dragging his tongue slowly against his skin. Seth bucked against the cuffs, wanting more. Dean smacked his ass and the pain shot straight to his cock. "Please don't stop baby. Please I want more," Seth whined. Dean smirked and turned the toy up to high causing to scream Dean's name, the sound turning Dean on more. Dean smack Seth's ass again and licked his lips. Dean squeezed some lube onto his cock and stroked it lazily. He started to pull the toy out until he heard Seth tell him to keep it in. "Leave it in and fuck me," Seth whispered. Dean lined himself up and slowly pushed himself in beside the toy, the vibration turning him on more.

He waited for Seth to get adjusted to being filled so much before moving. Once he nodded, Dean pumped deep inside of Seth, moving the toy with him. They both moaned from the large amount of pleasure they were getting. Seth whined and moaned, his cock throbbing against his abs. Dean smirked, "No touching yourself today baby. Cum without touching yourself." Seth moaned as Dean increased the speed, causing the headboard to hit the wall. Dean grunted as he thrusted up into his captive lover. Dean's climax was rolling into him and he thrusted deep inside Seth and bite his shoulder, muffling the scream that was about to escape. Seth gasped and released all over their chests while Dean came inside him. They both laid there catching their breath. "That was the best birthday gift I have ever received," Dean panted, pulling himself and the toy out of Seth and uncuffed him. He cleaned them off and Seth wrapped his arms around him kissing him deeply. "Maybe we should do this more often," Seth smiled. "No. Wouldn't want to kill you," Dean teased and Seth rolled his eyes, "Shut up." They kissed one last time and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Life Changing Decision

Chapter 10 Life Changing Decision

Dean, Seth, and Roman were traveling to a house show Seth would be working. Dean and Roman had the night off and decided to travel with Seth. Seth went to his match while Roman and Dean stayed in the locker room. Dean was quiet most of the time which was unusual for him. "What's on your mind, bro? You not usually quiet," Roman peered into Dean's face. Dean looked up and sighed, "I'm thinking of taking the next step with Seth." "What? You gonna get him another dog?" Dean laughed, "No man, I mean I think I want to marry him," Dean finally confessed, playing with his ring necklace. Roman smiled and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I think you should. You guys are perfect together. And if you do go through with it, I better be the damn best man." Dean laughed, "Thanks, brotha. I knew I would have your support."

Seth returned to see Roman and Dean smiling. "What's up guys? What did I miss?," he said slipping out of his sweaty shirt. "Nothing. Roman was teasing me about getting us another dog," Dean said and Seth smiled. "Well if you want to get a dog, I won't complain." "Told you." Dean sighed, "Shut up." They laughed and lefted after Seth showered and changed. It was close to Christmas so there was less work as everything is taped ahead of time. Dean and Seth was on a double date with Dolph and Zack and were later joined by Naomi and Jimmy.

"Uce!", Jimmy greeted everyone and Naomi sat next to Seth, giving him a big hug. The couples had fun drinking and laughing. Seth left the table momentarily to go to the bathroom. Once he was out of earshot, Dean leaned in, " Guys, I have something to say," his tone was serious and everyone looked at him. "What's up, Uce?" "Well," Dean took a deep breath, "I plan on asking Seth to marry." "Yay! You two look so cute together," Naomi said hugging him. "Congrats man," Dolph, Zack and Jimmy congratulated him happily. "Thanks everyone but I need advice." "Seth would look great in a dress," Jimmy joked and everyone laughed.

"No not that. How should I go about asking him?" "Hmm I think you should just surprise him," Naomi suggested and the others agreed. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I'm so nervous. What if he says no?," Dean sighed. "Okay, you need to stop drinking," Dolph teased, "there's no way he would say no to you. You two have been through everything. Why would he say No? You two deserve each other and all the happiness in the world." Dean smiled and Naomi hugged him. "Tell you what, since we're having a Christmas party at your place, why not ask him then? That way you will be around people that support you and I won't miss it," she giggled. "You're right. Maybe that will calm my nerves when I ask. Thanks to all of you." Seth returned after the conversation ended. They continued the little date and all three couples went their separate ways.

Dean called up Dolph and Naomi to help him go ring shopping. Dean was nervously looking at each one while Naomi looked at one ring at a time. "Hey man relax," Dolph put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "everything will work out." Dean nodded and looked at a gold ring with small diamonds around it. The sales rep smiled and pulled out the ring. "Is this what catches your eye?," she asked. Dean looked at it for a minute thinking. "I think that would be perfect for him," Naomi smiled. Dean looked it over and after thinking it over, he bought it.

Dean gave Naomi the ring for safe keeling and returned home to Seth sitting on the couch. "Where did you guys go and why couldn't I go?," Seth pouted as Dean laid his head in Seth's lap. Dean smiled and sat up slightly to give him a kiss, "You will find out soon enough. I promise." Dean smiled brightly causing Seth to smile. Tomorrow was Christmas and the party. Dean was so excited he could hardly sleep.

All of their friends came over and was having the time of their lives. The Bellas, Naomi, and Nattie were helping Seth in the kitchen while Dean was keeping everyone entertained by singing with his new karaoke machine. Everyone was laughing as he sung "Sweet Caroline" and dancing. Seth watched and smiled as his lover was having the time of his life. Naomi slipped out of the kitchen and gave Dean the ring. Dean stopped singing and smiled brightly.

"If I can get everyone's attention for a second, it won't take long." Everyone got quiet and Naomi was smiling brightly, bouncing on her toes. Dean smiled at her, "I want to thank everyone for coming here and hanging out with us. This is the first time in a long time that I've had this much fun on Christmas so thank you." Everyone clapped. Dean nodded at Naomi who pushed Seth out the kitchen to the front of the room where Dean was. Seth looked confused and stared at her before looking at Dean. Dean took Seth's hand and looked him deep in his eyes, "Pup, you know I love you and we've been through a lot of things together. I know sometimes I can be kind of..." "Crazy," Roman finished and everyone laughed. "Yeah thanks Roman," Dean laughed, "And I know I can be overbearing sometimes but that's just because I want to protect what's mine."

"You are my world, my everything and I couldn't bear to live without out you. So..." Dean got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Seth was speechless and tears formed in his eyes. "Seth Rollins, will you marry a lunatic like me?" Seth looked deep into his eyes, knowing he meant every word he said. "Yes I'll marry you, you lunatic." Dean got up and slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him. Everyone clapped and cheered for them and everything went perfectly. The party ended and Seth still had a huge smile on his face as he looked at his finger with the ring on it.

Dean wrapped his arms around him lovingly. "You know this means you're stuck with me right?," Dean teased. Seth looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding Troubles

Chapter 11 Wedding Troubles

Dean finally proposed to the man of his life and Seth couldn't say Yes fast enough. Naomi and Nattie volunteered to help plan the wedding and were very excited to help out their friends. Seth started shopping around for tuxes for the wedding while Dean and Roman tried to figure out where to have it. "How about Hawaii? It would be beautiful and the weather would be perfect for an outside wedding," Roman suggested. Dean looked up and smiled, "Sounds perfect. Beats having the wedding in the backyard." Roman laughed, "Don't tell me you actually thought about having the wedding outside." Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up." Roman laughed and Seth walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with them. "So you found you a dress yet?," Dean teased and Seth laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. Why am I the girl in this relationship?" "Because Dean would look horrible in a dress." "Shut up. I'm too buff to wear a dress," he demonstrated, flexing his muscles.

Seth laughed, "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm buff too," he flexed his own muscles. "Yeah,but you have hair like a chick so you would look beautiful in a dress," Roman teased and Dean laughed. "Oh shut up. I'm wearing a tux, not a dress," Seth pouted. "Fine. Will you at least wear a white tux?," Dean rubbed Seth's hand on his cheek. "Why do I have to wear white?" "Because I'm a messy eater and look great in black." Seth sighed and nodded, "fine I'll wear white." Dean smiled and Roman chuckled at the two. "You two are something else. Crazy, but entertaining, which is why everyone loves and supports you. Of course, I'm the first on the list and will always be by your sides." Dean and Seth smiled and the trio formed the symbol of excellence in the middle of the table.

Naomi and Nattie got together to decided on the flower arrangements and the table settings. "Dean, any family members coming to your wedding," Nattie asked and Dean sighed, "Nope." Seth looked at Dean with concern and Nattie grabbed his hands, smiling, "That's okay. We're your family now and we wouldn't miss it for the world." Dean smiled and squeezed her hand, "Thanks Nattie." Nattie returned to Naomi and Seth nuzzled up to Dean and Dean kissed his forehead, "Sorry. I was so excited about the wedding, I forgot about your family situation." Dean smiled and pet his head, "It's fine. As long as you're here, you're all the family I need."

Naomi and Nattie dragged Seth way from Dean to go shopping for his tux, while Dean went with Roman and the Usos to get his. Dean wasn't picky with his suit, as long as it was comfortable he was fine with it. Dean picked up the first tux he thought looked nice and tried it on. He stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror. "It's a wedding Dean, not a movie premiere," Jey teased as he fixed Dean's collar. "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm just trying to look good. You only get married once." Jimmy and Roman gave Dean the thumbs up and he bought his tux.

Elsewhere, the girls had Seth try on tux after tux, trying to help him decide. " I think you two just like to dress me up," Seth sighed and came out in what seemed like the 100th tux. "No. We just want to find the perfect tux for you," Nattie giggled as Naomi helped him with his collar. "I think is perfect," Naomi complimented looking Seth up and down. Nattie stood up and looked at him. "Yeah, I think this is the one." Seth looked at his reflection and smiled, "I think you're right. Alright I'll buy this one." Seth bought his tux and the three returned home.

Dean smiled upon his arrival, "I thought we had to come rescue you. I was worried they kidnapped you," he laughed as Seth plopped down on the couch, resting half his body on Dean. "They made me try on so many tuxes, I wanted to run away." Dean smiled at them, "Thank you for torturing him like that for me. I bet it was funny." Naomi and Nattie giggled and went into the kitchen to continue to plan the wedding. Seth pouted, "You told them to do that?" "Yep" "That's so not cool," Seth whined and pouted. "Aw I'm sorry, pup. I thought you could use some fun to help relax. You've been so stressed out lately, I thought the girls could cheer you up," Dean kissed Seth on the lips. Seth smiled, "You're so thoughtful, babe."

Dean and Seth ordered their plane tickets and prepared for the trip to Hawaii. Seth was putting his clothes in his suitcase when Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him close. Seth smiled and rubbed Dean's big, muscular arms as Dean buried his face into his neck, kissing him softly. Seth chuckled and turned around to stare deep into those blue eyes of the man he loves. Dean smiled and kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into Seth's mouth. Seth moaned as the kiss deepened and slowly grew weak at the knees. Dean slowly walked them backwards until they landed on the bed. Dean broke the kiss and stared at those chocolate brown eyes he loved. "I love you so much. I can't wait for our special day." Seth smiled and kissed him, "I can't wait either. I love you too."

Dean pushed up Seth's shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He removed his own shirt and began to devour Seth's plump lips. Moans slipped out of his mouth and Dean was loving every sound that escaped his mouth. He reached down and rubbed Seth's hard on through his sweatpants. Seth whined and moaned at the touch of Dean's hand. "Mm you want me baby?," Dean teased and Seth nodded impatiently. "Tell me what you want, pup." Seth moaned, too turned on to answer. Dean put his lips on Seth's ear, whispering, "I won't know what to do unless you tell me." He sucked on the bottom of Seth's ear, causing Seth to squirm under him, rubbing his erection against his own. "I want you to fuck me hard," Seth pant, pulling his pants down, his cock touching Dean's stomach. Dean smirked and stroked Seth's cock lazily. "Are you sure that's what you want, pup? I can be a little rough."

Seth moaned, thrusting into his hand, pre cum dripping on his hand. "Please fuck me. Please.," he begged. Dean let go of his cock and licked the pre cum off his hand. He pulled off his pants and stroked his hard aching member. Seth thrust up, rubbing their cocks together, causing both to moan. Dean grabbed both their leaking members and rubbed them together. The sweet friction bringing more pleasure to both. Dean thrusted up into his hand, more pre cum dripping from their members and unto Seth's stomach. Dean lubed up his finger and pushed into him. Seth moaned and panted as Dean thrusted his finger into him. Dean pulled out his finger and lubed up his cock, lining up to his entrance and pushed deep and forcefully into him. Seth lifted his back off the bed, moaning, his cock throbbing. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's back and thrusted hard into him, attack his prostrate with force. Seth reached between them and stroked his cock.

Dean moaned, loving the feel of Seth tightening around him. "Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good," Dean panted as he pounded into Seth. Seth stroked faster and faster, blissed out on pleasure Dean was giving him. Dean grabbed both his arms and pinned them above his hard. "Cum for me baby," Dean leaned down close to Seth, his abs rubbing on Seth's coxk. Seth moaned, and his cock throbbed between them. Dean kissed Seth and he came deep inside him. "Oh, god baby," Seth moaned as he came between them. Dean cleaned them off and they quickly fell asleep.

The next day, they flew to Hawaii and were greeted at the airport by Roman. They drove to the hotel they would be staying in. Dean and Seth was set up in the honeymoon suite and couldn't have loved it more. Dean left to meet up with Nattie and Naomi at the place they were having the wedding. The tables had dark red table cloths and a red carpet was rolled out leading to the alter. The flowers were baby blues and the alter was in front of the beautiful ocean. "Wow everything looks amazing." Dean looked around and Naomi and Nattie smiled. "Good. Glad you love it," Naomi smiled and hugged him. Nattie hugged him and smiled, "Are you ready for tomorrow? You're not nervous are you?" "Nope. I can't wait." Later that night, everyone got together to celebrate. Dolph and Zack sat on one side of Dean and Roman sat beside Seth. "A toast to the two newlyweds," Dolph raised his glass and they all clinked glasses. Tomorrow was the day that will change Dean's and Seth's lives forever.

That morning, everyone was scrambling to get ready. The Bellas, Nattie, Naomi, and Paige were busy helping Seth get ready while Roman, Usos, Dolph and Zack helped Dean. "You look amazing," Brie said as she straighten Seth's hair. "Thanks," he smiled at her in the mirror. Paige straighten out his collar, "Are you nervous about anything?" "A little. I just want everything to go alright." "Hey relax. Everything will be fine," Nikki assured him and hugged him. Meanwhile, Dean was calm as ever. His hair was slicked back and his tux was perfect. Roman fixed his tie, smiling, "I'm so happy for my two brothers. Took you long enough." Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, "Shut up. I just didn't want to screw it up." There was a knock at the door and Naomi stuck her head in, "It's time." Dean nodded and looked at his friends. "Let's go."

The wedding started and everyone was smiling in their seats. Triple-H and Stephanie sat in front with Kane, Big Show, and J&amp;J sitting at the next table. John, Chris, Edge, and Dwayne was at a table in the front, smiling. All of their friends came and Seth's brother, Brandon was sitting with Stephanie and Triple-H. Dean walked out with Dolph, Roman and The Usos to the alter. Dean waited with a smile on his face as Seth walked out with Naomi, Nattie, and The Bellas. Seth smiled at Dean and grabbed his hand. The priest began the ceremony and Seth couldn't contain his happiness. It was time for the vows and Seth grew a little nervous.

Dean looked deep into Seth's eyes and smiled. "Seth, you have made my life fun again. I use to be bitter and mean and hated everyone...I stopped hating everyone," everyone laughed and he smiled, "I was never that good at relationships but you have really changed me. I've never been more protected of anything or anyone in my life until I met you. I was on a dark path but you've brought light back to my life and I want to thank you. I love you from the bottom of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dean kissed the back of his hand softly.

Seth smiled and took a deep breath, "Dean, you have also changed my life. I was scared of falling in love again because I didn't want to get hurt. After meeting you and we started hanging out, I knew you were the one. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I didn't want to spend a day away from you. Faith works in mysterious ways and I'm glad I was able to meet you and be with you. I love you and I will always be by your side." Seth smiled.

"If anyone thinks these to should not join in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace?" Just then, Randy ran out yelling, "You deserve better than that garabage." Roman clenched his jaw and everyone looked at Randy. Randy glared at Dean who glared back at him. "I could give you the world. Please don't marry that loser," Randy yelled. Mark got up and walked to Randy putting both hands on his shoulders, "Look you're making a fool out of yourself. He doesn't want you. Just let it go. There's always someone for everyone." Randy slumped his shoulders and sighed, "No one would want me." He stared at the ground until Cody walked up to him. Mark smiled and walked away as Cody put his hand on Randy, causing Randy to look up. "I've always had eyes on you since we teamed as Legacy," Cody confessed. Randy went wide eyed and Cody kissed him.

The crowd cheered and Seth and Dean smiled at each other. Dean whispered to the priest to continue and the ceremony resumed. Dean placed the ring on Seth's finger, "With this ring I thee wed." Seth placed the ring on Dean's finger, "With this ring I thee wed." Seth stared deeply into Dean's eyes. "You may now kiss your bride," Seth pouted as Dean and the crowd laughed. "I had to do it," Dean giggled, knowingly. Dean had asked the priest earlier if he would say it, just to get under Seth's skin. Seth rolled his eyes and kissed him. Dean and Seth went to the reception, newly married and happy as can be.

They grabbed a knife and cut into their cake. Dean held up a piece to Seth who eyed him suspiciously. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna smash it on your face. You're wearing white." Seth slowly leaned in and took a bite of the cake. Cameras flashed as he fed Seth cake. Seth held up a piece of cake to Dean who smiled and opened his mouth. Seth smeared the cake on Dean's face and everyone laughed. "Yeah, I saw that coming," Dean laughed and pulled Seth in for a messy kiss. Everyone had fun drinking and dancing the night away. The girls took a million pictures with the newlyweds and had a blast. Seth and Dean returned to their honeymoon suite and cuddled in the heart shaped bed. "Today was the best day ever," Seth said sleepily. "Good. I had a great day. And now we don't have to worry about Randy anymore." "Yeah. Best of luck to him and Cody." Dean kissed Seth as they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12 The Honeymoon

Chapter 12 The Honeymoon

Dean and Seth stayed in Hawaii for their honeymoon. Everyone except Dolph and Zack, and Randy and Cody, left Hawaii and returned home. Dean and Seth were at a bar eating when Randy and Cody walked in. Seth smiled at Cody and he dragged Randy over to the table. Dean glared at Randy for a second before Seth leaned in to whisper to him, "Be nice. I asked them to join us." Dean frowned and sighed, "Alright, but if he tries something, I'm putting him through a window." Cody and Randy sat across the table from them and Randy looked down. "Don't you think you should come out and say it?," Cody looked at Randy. "Sorry," he grumbled and Cody elbowed him in the ribs, "Say it right." Randy looked at Dean straight in his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you two." Dean stared at him for a moment before speaking, "I know what it's like to want something so badly that you would do anything to get it. I understand how you feel. So apology accepted," he extended his hand out and they shook on it.

"I should also thank you guys, because at least now I was able to find someone that loves me," he smiled at Cody. "I'm just glad we can put all of the hostility behind us and we can just get along." The couples talked and laughed awhile and Randy and Cody left. Seth leaned into Dean and kissed his cheek. Dean rubbed their cheeks together, "What was that for?" "Not killing Randy. I'm glad you kept your attitude in check." Dean smiled and kissed his cheek, "Well this is our honeymoon. This is a loving time, not a time to fight." Seth smiled and grabbed Dean's hands. Dean leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Speaking of loving, tonight I hope you're ready for what I have planned for us." Seth blushed red and Dean laughed, kissing his forehead.

Later that evening, Seth was napping on the sofa and Dean reached into a black bag he had hidden from Seth and pulled out a black leather collar. He crept up on Seth and carefully put the collar around his neck. Dean went back into the bedroom and placed handcuffs onto the headboard. Dean then pulled out a whip and placed it on the bed. "Its play time," Dean said and changed into the black tank top Seth loved and sweatpants. He walked out to Seth, still sleeping on the couch. Dean lift up his shirt, careful not to wake Seth and slowly licked his chest. Seth moaned and squirmed slightly in his sleep. Dean smiled and crawled on top of Seth, and kissed his lips softly. Seth squirmed again and Dean felt his cock harden in his pants. "This is going to be fun," he whispered getting off of Seth to see his cock printed in his pants and walked away smirking.

Seth woke up minutes later and looked around. "Wow that was a good dream," he stretched and that's when he felt the collar around his neck. "What the hell?," he pulled on the collar but it wasn't moving. Seth stood up and that's when he saw his erection sticking straight out and blushed. Dean snuck up behind him and grabbed his cock, causing Seth to joke. "Someone's excited after their nap," Dean teased , making Seth blush more. Dean rubbed the whip he had, down Seth's arm. "What are you doing with that?," Seth whispered, enjoying the feeling of the whip on his skin.

"What do you want me to do with it?," Dean teased and rubbed the whip on Seth's perfectly shaped ass. Seth shuttered and Dean enjoyed his reaction. Dean pulled on the collar, Seth moaning at being treated so roughly. "Spank me, baby," Seth moaned. Dean chuckled into his ear, "Strip for me and get down on all fours," Dean licked the bottom of his ear and sat on the couch. Seth took off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers and got on all fours in front of Dean. Dean pulled out his cock, stroking it lazily, Seth's eyes following his hand.

"Suck it," Dean poked his cock on Seth's lips and rubbed it against them. Seth opened his mouth and took his entire length down his throat. "Fuck babe, your throat is so soft," Dean moaned and rubbed the whip on Seth's right ass cheek before lighting him up. Seth moaned as the whip made contact with his skin. "Mm this made your ass look even more beautiful," Dean moaned, rubbing the whip on the raw skin. Seth bobbed his head up and down Dean's cock, drawing small moans from Dean. Dean rubbed the whip on the left cheek slowly before lighting him up. Seth's cock throbbed and pre cum leaked from the swollen head. Dean moaned and dropped the whip on the floor before grabbing Seth's collar and pulled him off his cock. Seth's eyes were filled with need and list and Dean licked his lips.

"Bedroom now," Dean pulled Seth to his feet and slapped his ass, causing Seth to moan. Seth walked to the bedroom and saw the cuffs on the headboard. "Lay in bed on the bed now," Dean growled and Seth complied. Dean clicked the cuffs onto Seth's wrist and pulled off his tank top. Dean leaned down to kiss Seth before reaching for the can of whip cream and spraying a line down his chest. The cool cream felt good against Seth's skin and Dean smiled. Dean leaned down and slowly licked the cream off his chest. Seth moaned enjoying Dean's soft, smooth tongue sliding on his chest. Dean leaned close to Seth's mouth with cream on his tongue and forced it in his mouth. The sweet kiss tasted good and Seth didn't want it to end. Dean broke the kiss and Seth whined wanting more, "Don't worry baby. I will please you in just a second." Dean took the can and sprayed cream on Seth's cock, causing him to shutter and shake in the cuffs.

Dean looked at Seth and smiled before deep throating Seth's cock, maintaining eye contact. "Mm fuck baby that feels so good," Seth moaned staring into Dean's eyes. Dean licked and sucked every inch of his cock, sucking off all of the whip cream. Seth moaned and thrusted up into Dean's mouth. Dean held down his hips, continuing to suck off the sweet cream. Seth panted and whimpered, "Please fuck me. Please, I want to cum, please." Dean pulled off of his cock and crawled on top of Seth, kissing his way up until he reached his lips. Dean kissed Seth deeply. Seth tasting the sweet cream on Dean's tongue. Dean lined up with Seth's entrance and pushed himself inside, not breaking the kiss. Seth wrapped his legs around his hips as Dean thrusted up inside him.

Dean broke the kiss and moaned, thrusting up into Seth's sweet heat and enjoying every minute of it. Seth dug his nails into his hands , wanting so bad to stroke his cock. "Oh God, I love you so much," Dean grunted as he pounded into Seth. "I love you too. I'm...I'm gonna cum." Seth panted as Dean pounded into him fast, his hard cock throbbing on his stomach. Dean thrusted up and remained still, feeling up Seth fully. Seth moaned and came over his stomach. Dean pulled out and licked up Seth's sweet juices. Dean uncuffed him and rolled him on top of him. Seth kissed him lovingly, "Best honeymoon ever." Dean smiled, "I love you so much and I'm never letting go." "I feel the same way. I'm not going anywhere."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Dean opened his eyes and looked down to see Seth sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled as the images from last night's event played through his mind. He stroked the two toned hair of his lover as he thought about their wedding. Seth blushing and looking sexy as hell in his suit. He smiled as he looked at the ring on his finger. "This is our life now. Time to start fresh and have a new life together," he whispered. Seth stirred awake and looked up at him. "Good morning baby." Seth smiled as Dean ruffled his hair. "Good morning."

Seth crawled up and kissed him on the lips lovingly. Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist as the kiss deepened. Dean rolled them over so he laid on top of Seth. Seth broke the kiss and pouted. "What's wrong?" "Well...why do you always get to be on top?" Dean smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "You're so adorable sometimes. You know that?" Seth blushed and continued to pout. Dean pinched his cheeks and stared at him. "Fine. Tonight you can be on top." Seth's eyes lit up at his words and Dean shook his head. "I spoil you too much." "Shut up."

Dean smiled as he sighed, burying his face in his neck, inhaling his sweet scent. Seth ruffled his hair and stared up at the ceiling. "We can't stay in bed all day, you know." Dean groaned softly. "Why not? It is our honeymoon." Seth chuckled. "True but I want to go out, maybe go to the beach or go shopping." Dean looked at him. "You're lucky I love you." He rolled out of bed and stretched. Seth slapped his ass and chuckled. Dean turned around and smirked. "Easy there baby. You might start something. Then we will never leave the room."

Dean walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Seth fished around his bags for some clothes. He also decided to grab Dean's clothes and laid them out on the bed. Dean returned with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and a towel on his head. He spun Seth around and kissed him. "Thanks for picking out my clothes baby." Seth blushed and nodded. "I hope you saved me some hot water." "If it's cold, I'll make it hot for you." Dean winked and smiled at him. Seth blushed and walked away towards the bathroom. Dean laughed as he dried off his hair and put on the clothes Seth picked out for him.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed the blow dryer and started drying his hair. Seth stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Dean turned off the hair dryer and brushed his hair. Seth walked up behind him and ruffled his hair and ran out the bathroom laughing. "You messed it up, you fix it." Seth chuckled as he got dressed. He turned around and saw Dean holding out a brush towards him. "Brush my hair. You messed it up." Seth took the brush from him. "It was messed up to begin with. I think you look better with messy hair." Dean smiled and ran his fingers through his short locks.

"Hmm then never mind then." Seth brushed his own hair as Dean put on his shirt. "So I'm thinking breakfast then shopping then beach time." Seth tossed the brush on the bed. "Sounds like a plan. I'm starving." Dean grabbed his wallet and they left the room. They walked down to the dining hall and grabbed some food. They sat at a table and began to eat. Seth looked around as they ate, looking at the different couples and decorations around the room.

Dean sighed as he sat back and sipped his orange juice. "Man, everything here is so relaxing. I could live here for the rest of my life." "Me too." "Maybe we should make this our vacation spot." Seth looked at Dean and nodded. "Then it's a plan. Maybe we can find a condo or something around here. That way we can have our own getaway place." Seth smiled as Dean rambled on about vacationing there. After breakfast, they drove to a mall to get memorabilia for their home.

Seth browsed through shirts while Dean idly looked at necklaces. Seth returned with an armful of clothes. Dean looked at him and shook his head smiling. "I hope you got enough shirts there." Seth nodded happily as they walked to the checkout counter. Seth placed the shirts on the counter as Dean put two matching black and white necklaces on top of the pile. "Wow you actually picked something out?" "Shut up." The cashier laughed as they playfully bickered. Dean grabbed his wallet and paid for the items. He grabbed the bag and they left the store.

He grabbed the two necklaces out and passed one to Seth. He smiled as he put it on. "I love it. It looks so cool." "Yeah. I have never seen one like these before." They entered another store and Seth immediately went to searching. Dean looked through some sunglasses when Seth returned with shorts and a few caps. "You always have to buy a new pair of sunglasses wherever we go." "It's not my fault I forgot to bring a pair." Seth sighed as they went to the checkout and left the store. Dean put on his new sunglasses as they drove back to the hotel.

They went to their room and got changed to go to the beach. Dean grabbed the cooler and filled it with soda, water, snacks, and lots of ice. He grabbed the umbrella as Seth grabbed the towels, folding chairs, and sunscreen and left their room. They looked around for the perfect spot as they walked the beach. Finally they settled on a spot far from people and set up the umbrella and chairs. Dean immediately put the cooler down next to him as he sat in his chair putting on sunscreen.

"Can you get my back for me?" He held the bottle towards Seth. Seth nodded as Dean sat in front of him and squeezed some sunscreen into his hand. He rubbed circles in his back as Dean relaxed into his touch. "There. You're good." Seth started to squeeze more sunscreen out before Dean grabbed the bottle and squeezed some out. "I'll help you out," he smirked as he started rubbing the lotion on his legs. Seth bit his lip as Dean stroked his legs slowly. Dean rubbed up to his thighs and licked his lips, making Seth nervous. "Um...um you don't have to put any there." Dean pulled him off the chair and onto the towel.

"I want my baby to be protected from the sun. I don't need you to get sunburned." Seth laid on the towel as Dean's hands slowly traveled up his trunks. He panted softly as Dean hovered over him, staring at him with lust filled eyes. "We can't do it here. There's people around." "No there's not. Why do you think I led us here? I was told this is where lovers go for some 'alone time'." Seth's face immediately turned red as Dean smiled at him. He slowly tugged at his trunks down a little as Seth started to squirm. "Relax baby. It's just us here." He leaned over and pressed his lips against his neck softly, moving up until he reached his ear. "Come on. I've always wanted to make love to you on the beach. This is so perfect." Seth sighed and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean pressed his lips against his as he laid his body on top of his. He reached down and tugged his trunks down, freeing his hard cock. He stroked it slowly, drawing moans from Seth. Seth thrusted his hips in time with Dean's hand as they kissed passionately. Dean broked the kiss and stripped them both of their trunks. He reached into his trunks pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Seth sighed and pouted. "You planned this."

Dean smirked as he lubed up a finger. "What can I say? I'm always prepared for anything." Dean pressed the finger against his entrance before sliding it in. "Wow you're so tight." He moved the finger in and out of his sweet heat as Seth panted. He added another lubed finger and lightly brushed against Seth's prostrate causing him to moan. Dean continued to tease him with light touches until Seth grew impatient. "Please just fuck me already." Dean smirked as he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his aching cock.

Dean leaned over and slowly entered him, both moaning together. Dean thrusted into him slowly, waiting for Seth to adjust to his size. Seth wrapped his arms around his neck as Dean filled him completely. "Don't this feel good? I'm enjoying this so much." Dean licked his neck slowly as he sped up his thrusts. "Mmm fuck. So tight. So hot. I could cum right now. Come on baby. Stroke that cock for me." Seth reached between them and stroked his cock in time with Dean's thrusts. "Yeah. Just like that baby. Fuck, you're so hot right now."

Dean grunted as he pounded into him. Seth panted as sweat started dripping off their bodies. The sun shone brightly in the sky as they made love on the beach. Seth tensed up as his orgasm started to roll over him. "I'm close too baby." Dean grunted and held his position as his cock throbbed inside of him and came deep inside as Seth came between them. Dean grabbed a towel and cleaned them off. He pulled his trunks up and pulled Seth's trunk back on him.

"You said I could be on top." Dean smirked. "Yeah if we were back in our room. Don't worry. You'll be on top later tonight." "You're trying to kill me." "No. I'm just trying to enjoy our honeymoon. It just involves alot of sex." Seth sighed as they looked at the water. Dean stood up and stretched. "Think you can walk to the water? I feel like swimming." He smirked as he looked down at Seth who was flipping him off. "Don't worry baby. We will do that later." He laughed as Seth blushed and pouted. "Shut up." He stood up and walked away from him. "Aw don't be mad baby." Dean teased as he ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around him as they walked.

They reached the bank as Dean scooped up Seth in his arms and ran into the water. "Put me down now." Dean laughed as Seth punched him in the chest. "I can swim on my own, you know." Dean smirked and dropped Seth into the water. Seth raised up and glared as Dean swam around him. "You're such a jerk." "Yeah but you love this jerk and you're stuck with this jerk for the rest of our lives." Seth swam up to Dean and kissed him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." They swam side by side until the sun began to set and they returned to their spot.

Dean opened the cooler and grabbed some sandwiches and beer as they watched the sun set. Seth leaned against Dean as they watched the beautiful scenery that was unfolding infront of them. Dean leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I could definitely get use to this. I love every moment we are having here. I'm so glad I met you. You are all I need and as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Seth smiled at him as they kissed.


End file.
